Mishap Madness
by MKBianca
Summary: Candace gets terribly mad at Phineas when his invention accidentally ruined Jeremy's gift for her. Now she won't talk to him and considered him the "worst brother ever", making Phineas very upset and decides never to build anything anymore. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BEFORE...**

**_(PROLOGUE)_  
><strong>

One early morning, in Mr. Slushy Burger stand inside the mall, Candace walks pass the stand and glances at Jeremy who is handing burgers to children. She hopes Jeremy would notice her, but he didn't, so she gathered the courage to just appear in front of him and say at least 'hi' to her _boyfriend_.

"Hey, Jeremy!" And that very moment, Candace leaned over the stand counter, directly in front of Jeremy.

"Oh, hey Candace," Jeremy smiles back and seems so happy to see Candace here.

Candace blushes. "So, uhm... How's..." Candace suddenly forgot what she was supposed to say, considering she has even written a script of the order of things she'll say to him.

"So... How's..." Candace gives up and just blurted what comes first in her mind. "How's the... Burgers coming?"

Jeremy's eyes turned blank. "B-Burgers?"

"A-Aaahh.. AH!" Candace realized her _stupidity_ and covers her mouth quick, and thinks of a quick follow-up. "Oh, look! The burger's overcooked!"

Jeremy looked at the empty grill and then looked back at Candace.

"Ohh, uh, hehehh..." Candace twitched her eyes and smiled maniacally at him. "I mean... The burgers on the other stand."

"Oh," Jeremy smiled again, relieved that Candace isn't the insane girl the other guys are talking about. "How about you, Candace? How's everything going?"

Candace continues to stare deeply at Jeremy with her face blank, and when she realized she was just asked a question, she remembers she wrote keywords on her palm so she has something to read if she ever got nervous.

"I'm... All right," Candace recites, "It's been... A great day... Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jeremy smiled again, ignoring Candace's weirdness. "Oh yeah, Candace. Are you free tomorrow?"

Candace's eyes just widened. _Oh. My. Gosh. _She never expected a question like this and she didn't see any keyword on her palm regarding that question. OMG she's panicking... But her panic room is all the way _dooown _the house!

"Candace...? Are you okay?" Jeremy tries to reach for her hand, and he feels she's shivering like crazy.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."

Jeremy chuckles softly and rests his arms over her shivering shoulders. "Relax, relax, Candace. No need to panic."

Candace stops shivering. "No need?"

"Yes. I mean, I know this is all of a sudden, but of course... Since we're a _couple_ already, I thought we should... You know... Go out together more often?"

Candace's black pupil suddenly turned into a heart, and her chest began visibly beating very fast. She can hardly breathe.

"C-Candace...?"

"NO!" Candace suddenly blurted out of nowhere.

Jeremy suddenly stepped back, a bit frightened with that sudden word. "What?"

"No! I mean... No, that's not what I meant! What I meant is, no, I'm free tomorrow, and... Sure!"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, and yes... He _couldn't _understand what she said.

"No, no," Candace finally slapped her head, and she's SICK of being so overreacting and weird whenever Jeremy's around. She really isn't _this _weird at first, but at the moment they were officially the B and G-word, she's acting terribly insane.

"So... Are you free tomorrow?" Jeremy repeated his question.

"YES!" Candace blurted out again and this made Jeremy take a few more steps backwards in fright.

"Ohh..." Candace slaps her head again. "I'm sorry about myself. I'm so lousy lately... I guess I'm not really used with these kind of things yet..."

Jeremy pats her shoulder and continues to smile. "No problem. I understand you; so we should start get to know each other more. Here, Candace. I've bought you a gift."

"But... My birthday's still months away - "

"I know, silly," Jeremy chuckled. "There's no chosen occasion just so you can give a gift to someone. Let's just say... This is a regular gift."

"A... Regular gift?" The moment she received it, Candace never hesitated to open it quickly and saw a very nice red dress.

"Oh my god, Jeremy..." Candace pulls the dress out of the box and stared at it happily. "What is this?"

"It's a dress, Candace..."

"I know, silly! What I mean is... What is this for? I've got plenty of dresses anyway..."

"Y-You don't like it?"

"What?" Candace asked. "No, no, no... It's beautiful! The best dress I've ever seen! But... Why, Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled and sighed in relief that she liked it. "I was hoping you could wear that for tomorrow. I looked for a perfect dress for you far and wide... It's one of a kind. I even crossed the mountains for that."

"Oh, Jeremy... That's so..." Candace suddenly paused for a second and glanced at him. "Wait - you crossed the mountains for this?"

"Yeah."

"O-kaayy..." Candace thought of it for a moment and ignored it. "Okay! I'm gonna wear this tomorrow! Thanks a lot, B-word."

"No problem, uhh, G-word." Jeremy helps Candace arrange the box and waved at her as she left. "See you tomorrow!"

. . .

Candace runs like a little kid back at home and giggles with her signature laugh, carrying and hugging the box tightly. As she arrives at the front door, she senses something familiar happening in their backyard, and even if she knows what it is, she goes to look at it... And she was right. She always was.

"A-ha! Phineas, Ferb, tell me what you're doing!"

Phineas popped his head out from inside the giant contraption they were building and waved his hand with a wrench. "Hey Candace! We're building a machine!"

Candace raised her eyebrow. "I know you're building a machine! Are you thinking of me as stupid now, Phineas? I can see perfectly well you're building a machine! That's what you always build everyday! Now be good and TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE BUILDING!"

Phineas stared blankly at his always weird sister.

"Actually, Candace, we haven't thought of a name for this thing yet," Phineas finally said after a moment of silence. "Baljeet just have this giant drawing he would want to paint but has no giant paint tools for it, so we thought of building a machine that could spray different colors."

Candace places her arms on her waist. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Phineas decided to explain while Ferb does all the work. "You see those levers over there? Those levers correspond to your chosen color. Just place the canvas or anything you would want to have paint on below this tube, and it's set! For example, you chose the red lever; the red color will spray over the designated area! It's quite easy for painting, you know. You don't even have to tone and blend the colors by paintbrush... You can now use this handy machine to just spray your chosen color! Available in 1,746 different colors."

Candace just coldly stared at Phineas, not even bothering to listen.

"Yeah, uh-huh, right." Candace stated. "And you know what this means, right? You're going to be a B, a U, and a S, a T, and an E and D."

Phineas looked at Ferb and back at Candace. "Busted?"

"Ohh, you got that DEFINITELY right! Wait here and I'm gonna go bring mom here and see what you're doing!" Candace unknowingly drops the box open, revealing the dress on the grass and ran away. "Once she sees it, you're never gonna call yourselves the greatest painters anymore!"

Phineas and Ferb watch their sister ran maniacally away, and the two stared at each other. "I told you, Ferb. We should never call this machine The Greatest Painter."

Ferb nodded.

. . .

Baljeet is then seen going to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, carrying a canvas bigger than a refrigerator, and smaller than the biggest refrigerator. And of course, he has Isabella and the Fireside Girls helping him.

Before Baljeet can say anything, Isabella will took the first scene.

"Hey Phineas, hey Ferb. Watcha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella." Phineas waves. "Hey Baljeet. Hey Adyson. Hey Ginger. Hey Holly. Hey Katie. Hey Milly. Hey Gretchen. And hey to the other two unnamed. We're building a machine!"

All of them stared blankly at the machine, and at Phineas.

"Uhm," Isabella said, "We already knew it's a machine."

Ferb then popped out his head and pursued his British accent. "Actually, it's still unnamed."

"Oh!" Everyone exchanged glances and nodded in understanding.

Baljeet and the rest landed the huge canvas and placed it below the tube Phineas pointed at.

"Phineas," Baljeet stated. "Is this machine really going to paint my drawing?"

"Of course," Phineas smiled, and headed towards the levers. "I'll assure you that your month-long making of this will not go to waste."

Baljeet smiled in excitement. "Why don't you name it 'The Greatest Painter'? That sounds cool."

Phineas glanced at Ferb once again. "Nah, didn't bother."

Phineas holds on to the first two levers he get to reach, and Ferb signals him of thumbs up, meaning they can start.

"Hold on, folks! Consider this day a 'colorful rainy day'!"

Everyone pulls out their umbrellas and covered themselves, seeing that this 'colorful rainy day' means that the spray will possibly wet and stain them. Phineas and Ferb jumps all over the levers and activates different colors spraying through the canvas and all around the backyard, making color stains. But as it turns out, the drawing is a very beautiful painting just like what Phineas had said.

"Wow, Phineas! This is really amazing!" Baljeet said as kept the umbrella back and headed over the beautiful painting of the mountains. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Phineas replied. "Except for the tree and grass, I hope nothing else around here was stained - "

And that's when they saw Candace's new dress being stained with paint.

Phineas gulped, as he stared anxiously at the dress. "Uh-oh..."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

The next chapter will be the start of the mishap madness! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ AND PERRY THE PLATYPUS**

**MISHAP MADNESS**

* * *

><p>The group stared at the paint-filled dress of Candace, creating almost a half an hour of silence.<p>

Suddenly, Phineas breaks the silence as he looks at Ferb. "Did I happen to say that the paints in this machine are permanent?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Well," Phineas stared back at the dress, very anxious. "I guess I already did."

"What are you gonna do now, Phineas?" Isabella asked from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked you to make me a paint machine." Baljeet then closed his eyes and shows his expression of regret to Phineas, of which the latter just smiled.

"No, no, Baljeet. It's no one's fault here. I'm sure Candace will understand if I tell her what really happened."

He approached the dress and kept it inside the box, hoping that his sister will at least hear his explanation... But then, he realized he almost forgot to say...

"So..." Phineas looked back at his friends in wonder, "Where's Perry?"

. . .

Our dear Perry is now inside his HQ in the Organization Without a Cool Acronym... With of course, his beloved boss Major Francis Monogram.

"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram suddenly appeared on the giant screen etched on the wall the moment Perry landed inside. "You will never believe what happened. Dr. Doofenshmirtz just contacted us four hours ago saying: "

Silence occured.

"Carl! The voice recorder!" Major Monogram suddenly called out of nowhere, and then a voice of Carl was heard offscreen, apologizing. "Ahem, where was I... Oh, yes. Dr. Doofenshmirtz just contacted us four hours ago saying: "

A recorded message of the evil scientist was then heard offscreen.

_"Would you please send Perry the Platypus to my building at 9? Don't tell him I have a surprise for him! Well... I just did, didn't I? But I hadn't said what the surprise IS yet, but I did say that there was a surprise for him, but... Oh, well. Send-him-to-my-building-at-9! Thank you and goodbye!"_

Silence occured again, with Major Monogram and Perry wide-eyed by that weird message just now.

"Sir?" Carl called again from offscreen. "Do you want me to play it again?"

"No, no, thanks." Major Monogram waved his hands and slapped his head. "You heard the scientist, Agent P. It's quarter to nine so you go ahead, see that surprise, and put a stop to it... Whatever it is! And then get back here and tell us what it is, okay? We're counting on you, Agent P!"

Perry, as always, saluted his boss and quickly rode over his flying rocket-powered car, heading to his favorite hang out.

. . .

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

...And BAM! Perry has broken the window to get inside the building...again.

"Perry the Platypus?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumped from his place in shock, seeming as if he don't expect him come. "What are you doing here?"

Perry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nah, don't worry. I really did send that message to your headquarters, so you don't have to worry. It's not a spam or virus or anything, you know."

Perry sighed in relief.

"What I'm saying is, I told you that you should come here at 9, right? 9 later at EVENING!"

Perry raised another eyebrow.

"Why are you giving me that look, Perry the Platypus? Didn't I tell you that you should come here at 9 PM?"

Perry shook his head.

"Ah... Really?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cupped his chin. "Well, maybe I'm still very sleepy that time since I called at five in the morning... Don't ask me why I called at that time. I was just really excited that I can't wait!"

Perry raised the both of his eyebrows.

"And don't ask me why I want you to come in the evening. I just want things for a change, right? I mean, you always come here at day, so maybe you could come at night for at least a day, right? I-Is my sentence right...? Night, for a day... Oh well, never mind."

Perry just gave out his sarcastic look.

"Well then, since you're here already, maybe I shouldn't waste the chance. I _did _prepare this since 2 AM. BEHOLD, Perry the Platypus! My Sewing Machine-inator!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz removed the huge cloth covering the contraption and revealed a big machine in appearance of a sewing machine. With this, Perry's eyes widened and turned blank.

"No, no, Perry the Platypus! That's not my surprise for you!"

Perry gave out a deep sigh of relief.

"Here is my surprise for you! Look at this!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz disappeared for a moment and came back holding a wonderful little pink tutu.

Perry's eyeballs almost dropped in shock.

"Aw, don't give me that look, Perry the Platypus! This tutu was made out from my Sewing Machine-inator so it's one of a kind! Don't you see it turned out great? Look at that... It's so well-made and very well-detailed! This is for _you_!"

Perry received the gift and glanced at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, sweating heavily.

"Well, don't you like it? I spent my whole night making this! Don't you see my eye-bags dangling over here? Go on and wear it!"

Perry just stared blankly at the scientist.

"Hum..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz cupped his chin once again. "Aren't you a girl?"

Perry's eyes dropped in terrible shock. He quickly shook his head.

"Oh, you aren't?"

Perry raised another eyebrow.

"Oh well. Never mind. Just wear it so my effort won't go to waste."

Perry sighed but decided to follow Dr. Doofenshmirtz because he'll also feel sorry for some reason if the scientist's efforts will go to waste. Well, they're the only ones here so it's all right. He's gonna beat up the weirdo later on, anyway.

The moment Perry has worn the tutu, it suddenly grew metal arms from it and was eventually stuck on the ground. Yeah. It was a trap all right.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil laugh then echoed throughout the corners of his building. "Well, Perry the Platypus? Didn't you like my surprise?"

Perry then gave his signature sarcastic look on him.

. . .

Meanwhile, at the same time, Candace is seen returning home from who knows where, looking so worn out as she opened their backyard door. She saw the huge machine from earlier again and different paint scattered everywhere.

"Wait, what happened here?" Candace started to panic again. She then saw Phineas and Ferb got out from the house's sliding door.

"Phineas, Ferb! What on earth is this? Why is paint scattered everywhere?"

"Relax," Phineas smiled. "The moisture on the leaves will eventually wear the paint out, you'll see."

" 'The moisture on the leaves will wear the paint out, you'll see.' " Candace imitated Phineas, with her insanity addition to it. "All right, uh-huh. If that doesn't wear out as soon as mom gets home, and _that _machine to not disappear, you're going deeeep doooown."

Phineas anxiously looked at Ferb, worried about his sister's bad mood. "Oh yeah, where's mom? I thought you're going to bring mom home."

Candace suddenly became speechless, and sighed deeply. "Nah. I didn't even reach her cooking class. On the way a fast-speed car passed by and I was covered with mud, then a stray dog suddenly attacked me out of nowhere, then a kid stumbled down and her ice cream flew on me, then Jeremy's sister Suzy's dog attacked me _again_, then I ran through a post, then I ran over a man's hole, then..."

"Woah, sis," Phineas cutted her off. "I can see that's a little _way _too harsh."

"It IS harsh! After falling over a man's hole, I was almost..."

"Now, now, sis. No need to make it _harsher_."

"Right." Candace sighed, and returned to her topic. "Anyway, I'm just calling mom. Wait... Why didn't I think of that before? No, no! I _did _thought of this before, but I just didn't bother to. Stupid me. ANYWAY! I'm gonna call mom and just as I said, you're going doooown!"

Phineas and Ferb just stared at her.

"Oh wait," Candace returned from the kitchen to the backyard. "Where's the dress that's my gift from Jeremy that he gave me?"

Phineas then slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah! About that."

Phineas went inside for a moment and then went out, holding the box in his hands. He opened it slowly and that revealed the stained dress.

As expected, Phineas and Ferb put on their earplugs and Candace screamed on the top of her lungs for... Ten seconds.

"W-W-What just happened?" Candace exclaimed as she brings out the dress from the box and even saw the worst of the worse. "TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"Stay calm, Candace!" Phineas tried to calm his sister down, but that doesn't and will _never _seem to work. "Let me explain! I - "

"I don't need an explanation! Tell me what happened!"

Phineas gulped. This is now what you call your sister's wrath.

"It's stained with our machine's paints."

"Why?"

"It was an accident! I didn't know there were something else on the ground since I scanned the backyard first before we make the machine, and I didn't notice it at all..."

"You call that an accident?"

"It was! I'm... _We're _sorry, Candace! We..."

Candace placed the dress in front of Phineas face. "Don't you know this is a very important gift from Jeremy? I'm going to wear this for our date tomorrow and what did you do? You ruined it! You don't know how far he went to find this beautiful dress; he even crossed the mountains for it! What do you think Jeremy will say to me when he knew what happened?"

"We're sorry, Candace! We really never meant to do it; it's because you left it on the ground and - " Phineas suddenly paused for a moment. "Wait, he crossed the mountains for that?"

"It's all your fault, Phineas. This paint has now ruined the dress and it'll not change back to what it was before! I don't have the time to time travel! This is it, Phineas. If Jeremy dumps me, it's all your fault and I will never forgive you. You're the WORST BROTHER EVER."

Ferb glances at the upset Phineas and twitched an eye. "Candace, you're getting too far."

Candace just suddenly became speechless and stared at her brothers, but seeming what she has to say is done, she just moved out and went inside the house and left the two standing there.

Ferb rests his hand on Phineas shoulder for comfort, but Phineas didn't smile with this for the first time. He was really upset and the first time Candace scolded him really seriously.

"Tell me, Ferb." Phineas muttered. "Where did I go wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Okay! Chapter 2 is up! I received reviews the next day and I'm so happy that I decided to start the next chapter that very moment... And it's done! Hope you liked it!

P.S. I just hope Candace's _seriousness _here won't affect your view on her... Sorry for Candace fans out there! This is a part of the story! :O

Here are some questions I would like to give an answer:

_**You can't blame everything at Phineas, right? It's Candace who throw the box on the ground.**_

Yep, that's probably right. It's equally Candace and Phineas' fault, but overall it's just an accident. But you know Candace, she likes blaming and busting and blaming and busting the boys, so I carried with that attitude of hers. There'll be a lesson learned. ;)

_**How are Phineas and Ferb gonna explain the dress accident to their sister?**_

Well, as you see, that's the explanation they'd manage to give their panicking sister. But sooner or later of course, Candace will understand (as always).

_**And will there be a Perry and Doofenshmirtz section?**_

Oh yeah, baby. And it's right up there. ;D (There's no way I will ever miss Perry and Doofenshmirtz's schemes! :DD)

_**Im a Candace hate, so can you have Phineas or Ferb yell at Candace for always trying to bust them and never showing love to them, please?**_

Hmm... I never really thought of adding something like that here, since I'm loyal to how the series go and I consider this as "an episode" of the P&F series (and as you know the creators won't do something like that since Phineas is too... naive.) And besides this is rated K+ and that's it, since I never really consider adding violence here. Not really violence, but the way Phineas will yell at his older sister, it's kinda bad. :P Sorry.

(But who knows? Maybe I'll consider it.) ;D

_**P.S: Do u hate Candace?**_

Sometimes. But I have to admit she's my fourth favorite character, next to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella... Because I believe that the A-plot (Phineas and Ferb's inventing) revolves around how Candace bust them. Without her insanity, the series won't be as exciting as it is now. ;) I did a story like this because I wanted to explore Phineas and Candace's relationship as siblings since the series don't really include it too much... So that's it.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ REALLY PLANS**

**PHINEAS AND FERB DECIDES TO MAKE IT UP**

* * *

><p>Phineas, along with Ferb, decided to spend the rest of the day resting under their backyard tree... And the backyard seems to be clean now. Phineas is still very upset of what happened earlier, and Ferb... Is still in his meaningless expression. The two never talked ever since the incident, and by the moment, only sounds of silent breathing and breathtakings were heard.<p>

The silence was utterly broken when the group of Isabella and Baljeet from the first chapter appeared once again.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Baljeet excitedly came running towards the two. "I gave my painting to my mom and did you know what she said?"

Phineas looked at him uninterestingly, but somehow replied. "What did she say?"

"She said... 'Oh my, Baljeet! This is the most beautiful... And biggest thing I've ever seen!' Isn't that great, Phineas? Thank you very much for helping me paint it! You're the best, Phineas!"

Phineas doesn't seem to listen and resumes back into staring at the sky, sarcastically saying, "Good for you."

"Phineas?" Isabella finally noticed his strange attitude. "Is something wrong?"

Phineas doesn't bother to answer, so Ferb now did the talking for him.

"He got scolded by Candace."

Isabella and the rest gasped, but then paused for a while. "Doesn't Candace always scold you two?"

"Yes, but today's different."

Isabella and the rest exchanged glances. "How's today different from the other days?"

Ferb now turned quiet, seeming that he really don't want to do the talking and realized that it's really_ strange_ to do so.

The group exchanged looks again, but respected the silence of the step-brothers. They then sat down under the tree with them, and stared at the sky as well.

And _finally_, after a half an hour of deep silence...

"Ferb," Phineas finally spoken and that made the group sigh in relief and joy to hear him again. "I have thought of it for a while... I wanted to make it up to Candace."

Adyson, a Fireside girl, snapped in. "What're you gonna do?"

"Let's buy her another dress, that looks _exactly _like her gift from Jeremy. That way she won't be furious anymore!"

Ferb held his forefinger in the air. "But didn't she say he crossed the mountains for it?"

Phineas opened his mouth, but no words appear as he realized that Ferb's correct. "Hm. You got that right. But we also crossed the whole Danville when we made that rollercoaster, right? It isn't a big deal."

Isabella then butted in. "But do you know which store that dress was from?"

Phineas opened his mouth again, but he realized that she's correct. "Hm. But we could split up and scan Danville where that dress is, right? It isn't that hard. OR we could just ask Jeremy where he bought it!"

Baljeet then snapped. "But wouldn't he be furious if he found out what happened to his gift for her?"

Phineas opened his mouth _again_, but slapped his forehead when he realized Baljeet's correct. "We should use the first option, then."

Ferb held another forefinger in the air. "But didn't she say it's one of a kind?"

Phineas glared at Ferb in a few moments of silence. "You know Ferb, you should've said that first."

. . .

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"NOW, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! WHERE WAS I? OH, YES! W-WAIT, WAIT A MINUTE!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz rubbed his throat for a while, gulped a glass of water and sighed.

"Sorry about that. I realized I'm too excited that I'm overreacting so much and... My voice's too high-pitched, it's... It's unpleasant!"

Perry, still trapped, glared at him.

"Okay, now I sound better. Now, Perry the Platypus! Where was I? Oh, yes! I made this Sewing Machine-inator because I'm going make a wonderful dress to my wonderful daughter, Vanessa!"

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not her birthday. There's no occasion either. What, is it bad to give a gift on a regular day? You can give gifts any day you want, right! I call it... A 'regular gift'. You see, I'm kinda getting sick of Vanessa's outfit she's wearing everyday so I decided to give her a new one! But I don't go to malls and shop for clothings and dorky stuff, so I thought of saving time by making this Sewing Machine-inator and making her a dress myself! What do you think?"

Perry glared at him once again.

"What, you're saying I wasted more time because I spent the whole night making this contraption and I'm not even good at making dresses? Hah! You're saying that that tutu isn't good? You're getting on my nerves, Perry the Platypus! You have no idea how good I am on making dresses! But of course, except for that one time when I sewed my mother a dress for Halloween, I would want to give her a witch costume... But it turned out being an elf costume. My mother didn't give me dinner for a week, so..."

Perry just continued to stare blankly at him.

"Ah, stop it! You're making me tell another hideous story of mine! Well then, I should go ahead and make a dress for my Vanessa. As you can see, this isn't a plan to take over the Tri-State Area. It's a small little gift-giving for my daughter, so there's nothing for you to put a stop to it. I don't know why I still gave you that trap, though... I thought of adding it to my surprise for you. Whatever."

Perry glared at him again. Yeah, right.

. . .

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace lies quietly on her bed, sighing for a hundred times already. She kinda felt bad of scolding her brothers like that, but she also is very furious of them destroying her gift from Jeremy... And now because of it, her relationship with him is at stake. She then suddenly thought of Stacy.

"Hello? Stacy? I need somebody to talk with."

Stacy was then heard on the other line. _"I know right, that's why you called me."_

"Stacy, you'll never believe what happened. Jeremy and I were going for a date tomorrow."

_"Haven't you guys dated before? Don't worry, Candace. I believe that."_

"No, no... I mean, yeah, but he gave me a dress and..."

_"Oh, really? What's the occasion? It definitely isn't your birthday or something. Was that a regular gift?"_

"Yes, I mean... No! Listen, he gave me this dress and Phineas and Ferb ruined it!"

Stacy gasped. _"No WAY! What if Jeremy finds out? Your relationship is at stake, Candace! Have you scolded your brothers yet?"_

"I did, and _that's _the problem! I got angry and scolded them too much and I felt bad! But it's also their fault, so it's okay... But..."

_"Candace, you should NEVER scold at your brothers like that! They're still kids so accidents like that frequently happen! Didn't you even think of what Phineas and Ferb would be feeling right now? Aren't they a little too young to be feeling terribly upset?"_

"Uhm... Yes, yes I think."

_"Go and apologize quick. I'll be waiting by the phone and I want to hear you say it from there."_

"O-Okay, Stacy. I'm gonna do it."

Candace lifted her window frame up and peeked at what her brothers are doing, and that's when she saw Phineas and Ferb building a remote-controlled automobile.

"What the...? Phineas and Ferb are up to something again! And to think I scolded them the last minute... They're really doing this in purpose!"

_"Wait, Candace! That's..."_

Candace opens her mouth to start to scold the boys again, but realized that she promised herself a little earlier never to talk to them. She slapped her head and returned to her conversation to Stacy.

"Stacy... I can't do it."

_"That's right, Candace. You shouldn't scold them again. You should - "_

"I promised myself not to talk to them... So YOU scold them!"

_"What?"_

"Stacy, get over here and scold them. Then you go ahead to mom's cooking class and BUST them!"

_"Candace, I - "_

Candace insisted so Stacy had no choice but to go. Two minutes after, Stacy was now in her backyard and saw Phineas and Ferb almost finished in building their new invention.

"Hi, Phineas. Hi, Ferb."

Phineas popped out his head from inside the car and waved his hand with a wrench. "Hi, Stacy! Candace is upstairs."

"I know. She sent me here and told me to scold you about what you're doing."

Phineas turned a bit worried. "Really? She even sent you for that?"

"Yeah, I know right." Stacy then went to the speech Candace told her to. "PHINEAS! FERB! What are you doing?"

Phineas and Ferb's eyes widened. "Wow, that's a good imitation of Candace, huh. Nice job."

"Really?" Stacy giggled, and then returned to her dramatic speech. "If your mom sees what you're doing, you're getting really BUSTED!"

"But Stacy," Phineas uttered, "We're trying to make it up for Candace by buying her a new dress. We built this automobile so we could go across Danville only for three hours and look for the dress Jeremy bought for her."

Stacy's eyes glistened. "Wow, really? Candace should hear that. She's really wrong, you know. She told me she hated you from the bottom of her veins and that she never liked being your sister and that she will never ever talk to you anymore and she gets disgusted whenever she sees you. OOPS!"

Stacy covered her mouth as soon as she finished her unnecessary statement, realizing she just made things worse.

Phineas then suddenly dropped the wrench from his hand and stared blankly at nowhere, now completely disappointed. Ferb looked at Stacy and shook his head disappointingly, in which Stacy whispered a 'sorry'.

After a few moments of tensed silence...

"That's it, Ferb." Phineas looked at Ferb anxiously. "I'm never going to build things anymore. Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

What? You're asking why I updated very soon? Well I can't wait, and I wanted to finish this soon, so... Here you go. :) I'm not like those who update once a month. Well, sometimes. XD**  
><strong>

O-kay, I think I'm nowhere near the end, but I will make sure this'll only last for 5-6 chapters. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I hope you stay with me 'til the end!


	4. Chapter 4

**DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ... FINALLY. xD**

**CAN PHINEAS AND FERB DO IT?**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm never going to build anything anymore. Ever."<em>

Those words continued to echo inside Ferb's and Stacy's mind... Especially the latter. She never thought that _that _one will affect Phineas so much that it even comes to the point he'll give up his passion of building things.

"Phineas," Stacy tried to reach for the upset little boy, but she saw his eyes reflecting the sun's light... Which means in SHORT, he's getting teary-eyed already... Or was it her _imagination_?

In spite that, Stacy tried again. "Look, Phineas... I-It's not what you think... I... That's not what I... It's... I mean... What I'm trying to say is... You heard it not... No, it's just... This is not... You see, I... That's... You know, it's..." Stacy then slapped her forehead. "Why can't I finish every sentence?"

"Stacy," Phineas muttered. "Don't worry, it's all right. I made up my mind. After all, this is what Candace really wanted, right? I always notice that she's always furious whenever we build something... So I promise myself never to build anything again if that what makes her happy. Ferb, we're not going to do anything today... And forever."

Ferb's eyes widened much more than the usual. "You're kidding me, right? I..."

"No, Phineas! Actually, Candace... She always... She don't... It's different... She just... Your mom... Jeremy... Me..." Stacy slapped her forehead _again_. "UGH!"

The boys just quietly walked inside the house for a few minutes then went back again, walking past Stacy then outside the backyard. Phineas sadly waved good bye to her, and she looked anxiously and watch them leave.

After a while, Stacy went upstairs to Candace's room, and saw the latter lying on her bed with pillows over her.

"Candace? What are you doing?"

Candace suddenly got up which made Stacy stumble in shock.

"Stacy? What happened? Have you scolded the boys? Have you told mom?"

"Gosh, friend. You shocked me." Stacy got up quick and shoved the dirt away from her. "Yeah, I scolded them, but I didn't tell your mom."

"What? Why?"

Stacy threw a sarcastic expression. "Don't 'What? Why?' me. You know, because of the speech you gave me, I even made things worse. Everyone's gotten angry at me, you know that? Here. Phineas and Ferb left you a hologram message."

Candace stared at her in wonder. "What do you mean everyone's gotten angry at you? There's no one around here."

Stacy raised an eyebrow. "Hell-ooo? The reviewers, duh?"

Candace gasped, but then somehow ignored that and activated the hologram message instead.

_"Dear Candace..."_

Candace saw a small hologram of Phineas from the device, and from his face, he really looks terribly upset.

_"Again, we're sorry about what happened to your dress. We really never meant to do it - it's an accident. But yeah, you could say it's our fault. We should've listened to you when you kept telling us not to build 'extraordinary' and 'exaggerating' things such as when we carved your face in Mt. Rushmore just for your birthday gift. I don't know how to make it up to you, but now we promise you that we'll never build anything anymore for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry if mom hasn't seen any of our inventions so far since you badly want her to see it... So please consider the Remote-Controlled Automobile as our last one and go ahead and let mom see it. I'm sure she'll be glad. But right now, we're going to move away until you've calmed down. Please give our regards to mom and explain to her what happened."_

Candace has now a basin with her which is now halfway with her tears. She kept sniffing and tears kept pouring down - she never believed that her brothers just stopped their passion for her sake... And that they even helped her bust them.

Candace then suddenly paused a while after realizing the two last sentences in the message.

"Wait, Phineas and Ferb just MOVED OUT? They ran away from home? Ohmygosh, where did they go? Did they left for the deserted islands of Hawaii?"

_"...And we didn't go to the deserted islands of Hawaii if that's what you're thinking."_

Candace's eyes turned blank.

_"...Relax. We're just across the street, right at Isabella's house. We decided to stay for the night there until you're okay."_

Candace just released a great DEEP SIGH OF RELIEF.

_"...Also, we're thinking of talking to Jeremy about it so he won't dump you, so don't worry, Candace. Oh, could you please look for Perry too, since I want to bring him with us but he still hasn't come back. See you tomorrow; Phineas and Ferb."_

The two just stared at the holographic Phineas as it disappears the moment the message is over, completely awestruck.

"Hmm." Candace finally said after an hour of silence. "So they're just across the street."

"What do you mean they're just across the street?" Stacy remarked. "They still ran away from home! If you'd just seen the looks on their faces... And they just decided _never _to build anything anymore!"

Candace then anxiously thought of it too. "You're right... I mean, I always wanted to bust them, but... Somehow a part of me wanted them to continue building and inventing stuff everyday! It feels like I won't be complete if they do not do that..." Candace paused for a while and changed the topic quick. "Wait, did I hear right? Are they just going to talk to Jeremy about what happened? NO WAAY!"

. . .

_Doofenshmirtz Using a Sewing Machine!_

"Yes, that's right! I'm apparently using my Sewing Machine-inator perfectly well!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated as he pushes and pulls different buttons and levers for his giant sewing machine to work. Many ribbons, cloths of different colors and sashes gathered together on the machine as the latter sews them all automatically.

"You think it's _that _hard to sew a dress? Well, maybe on your point of view since _you're _a platypus, Perry the Platypus... And platypuses don't sew dresses! I, for one, is almost reaching for my success in conquering... Uhm... Vanessa's dress, so watch out!"

Perry, trapped for already half an hour, yawned.**

"Don't you fall asleep, Perry the Platypus, and witness my evil plan working! Here you go... It's almost there... It's coming!"

And the dress _did _appear very nicely in outcome as it falls down on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hands. It's full of pink ribbons, purple sashes, blue laces, green buttons, yellow top and an orange bottom. In short... It's too GIRLY for Vanessa.

"Hmm." Dr. Doofenshmirtz stared at his nicely-made dress, but doesn't seem to be satisfied with it. "I have a feeling that Vanessa won't even lay her eyes on this thing."

Perry nodded silently.

"You do think so too? But... It can't be! I mean, this is all what I can do today since... Since I called Vanessa earlier and told her to come here because I have a _surprise _for her, and..."

_Doofenshmirtz Doorbell is Ringing!_

"Oh no, here she is!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shivers as he slowly opened the door and saw Vanessa indeed standing there outside.

"Hi, Vanessa! You're... You're early!"

"Dad," Vanessa sighed. "You told me to come here by eleven, and it's 10:59."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz paused. "So... You're one minute early!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes sarcastically, and gave a 'let's-just-get-this-over-with' look.

"So, what's your surprise, dad? Don't tell me that's another nonsense 'Regular Day Party' of yours, or another gigantic cheesecake you gave mom as a thanksgiving, or showing me another nonsense fight of you and your nemesis in which you say 'Oh, I will defeat Perry the Platypus!' and it always goes the other way. Oh, dad... Please tell me your surprise is not anything from above."

"No, no it isn't."

Vanessa sighed. "Good. Now what is it?"

"You see, I'm kinda getting sick of that old-fashioned clothing of yours, so I decided to make you a new one! Ta-daa!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz held the dress in front of Vanessa, which made the latter almost puke in shock... Not really puke, but almost.

"What's with that reaction, Vanessa?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked in wonder even if he expected this was going to happen. "Don't you like it?"

"Ugh, dad! This surprise of yours today is just the WORST of all your surprises! The 'Regular Day Party' is better!"

Vanessa stormed inside and approached the trapped Perry angrily.

"W-Wait, Vanessa! What are you doing?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz witnessed his daughter removing the tutu trap from Perry, thus freeing him.

"Perry, would you just fight with dad again? I've got that feeling I would enjoy it far more better than that... Dress."

Perry saluted her by taking off his fedora and wore it back. He then leaped on Dr. Doofenshmirtz, kicking him bull's-eye on the face. And as usual, the two started to bang their heads across the walls and and fight as what nemeses do so, while Vanessa watches eagerly from behind.

. . .

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are _indeed _inside Isabella's house, timidly watching TV while Mrs. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and Isabella make lunch. After a while, Isabella came to the living room carrying a tray of sandwiches and juice.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked worriedly, but at the same time feels so happy because this boy's actually staying overnight in her house.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked again as she rested the tray on the table. "You haven't spoken anything from the time you got here."

Phineas just snorted as he lay restlessly on the sofa, with Ferb reading silently beside him.

"Isabella," Phineas stated which made Isabella suddenly blush. "We're sorry for staying here all of a sudden. I'm glad your mom agrees with us."

Isabella smiled. "It's no problem. You guys are free to go here anytime you want."

"Isabella," Phineas stated for the second time, "I... I promised myself that Ferb and I will never build anything anymore... Ever again."

Isabella suddenly dropped the glass of juice she was handing Ferb in shock. She's completely speechless - but in so much shock she would be able to strangle Phineas.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said I promised myself that Ferb and I will never build anything anymore..."

"WHY?" Isabella roared which silenced Phineas and Ferb. "I-I don't understand... Am I just dreaming or... No, you're an _alien_, aren't you? You're not Phineas! The Phineas I knew will never say anything like that! I knew it! Most importantly, the Phineas I knew will never think of going over here and staying overnight!"

Phineas tried to speak, but Isabella suddenly brought a baseball weapon and aimed it at them.

"You don't know who your opponent is, alien! Let me explain everything to you. I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, leader of the Fireside Girls Troop 46231. Tell me who you are and what you intended to do!"

Ferb suddenly brought up his very own baseball weapon as well and aimed at Isabella.

"No, no, no, wait!" Phineas exclaimed as the two widened their eyes at him. "Isabella, it _is _me, Phineas... And what I told you is true! It's only what can make Candace happy so I've made up my mind. And Ferb, where on earth did you get that? Don't tell me you brought that back from Mitch's ship."

Ferb nodded and Phineas sighed.

"But, Phineas!" Isabella was finally convinced when she indeed realized it _is _him. "What did Candace ever do to you for you to stop your passion? Summer is a long way ahead... You _can't _stop building things!"

Phineas stared at Isabella. "I can't?"

"Yes! Your inventions made children in Danville very happy and they make summer the best season in the year! I'm sure what happened is an accident... And I'm sure Candace really never meant scolding you guys! She always wanted you guys building things everyday, I assure you!"

"Isabella, I..."

"This already happened when we're stranded in that island... And you know, even if I always wanted your attention to me and not to that plane, I realized you shouldn't ever give up... And that's what actually makes me happy. The same goes now, so get up there and don't let the incident or Candace stop you!"

Phineas' eyes glistened as he was very moved by Isabella's words, and even if he doesn't understand the part _'I always wanted your attention to me and not to that plane' _thing, he's slowly getting motivated by her.

"Isabella," Phineas finally said after a moment's silence, "I will talk to Jeremy and convince him about what happened. Will you come with me?"

"Oh, Phineas," Isabella blushes again as Phineas' hand held hers. "I'll always come with you wherever you go."

"Uhm..." Phineas' naiveté came up again. "We'll just go to Jeremy's."

Howver, Isabella doesn't seem to care. "Yeeeaah..."

Phineas stared at Isabella for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders. He has been motivated by her, but this still doesn't change his mind not to build anything anymore. Now, he's just thinking of trying to save Candace and Jeremy's relationship. He then looked at Ferb and said...

"Ferb, NOW I think I know what we're gonna do today."**

_**EDITED, thanks to SyahirSQRT2_ :)

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: (yeah, this part's necessary. xD LOL.)<strong>

Thank you for the reviews again! And I can say OMG. You guys suddenly hated Candace and Stacy. I guess I've gotten a _little bit _too far. Well, I think it'll end next chapter, so please read! :)

Answer quessies...

**SyahirSQRT2 **Thankiess thankiess! I appreciate your review cause it's _indeed _a review. I mean, you really detailed everything you liked and not, I appreciate it. Continue reviewing like that! :)

**bookwatchertox** and **DarkChao1663** Thank you for subscribing as well! I'm glad you liked my story! :D**  
><strong>

_**As soon as I reached the part when Phineas and his friends were discussing about how to get the new dress for Candace, and Phineas always can't reject his friends'... waht's that word... objections of his ideas.**_

Yeah... You got that right, but I'm thinking of not making it any longer and I have to finish it soon... And Phineas should be of concern of what happened and he decided to make it up for it. And once he decided, he'll go on with it. ;)

_**Just like what you said before, the A-plot of this story is the close brothers builds stuff and Candace tries to get them busted. But, what if that ends? It'll put a fullstop in the writing of this cartoon series.**_

Of course I NEVER want that to happen since I NEVER want the series to stop. lol. But if it'll REALLY happen, it should occur at the considered "last episode" of the series. The series will last when the time comes, and of course, all unanswered questions should happen, and that includes Candace being able to bust the boys. But for the mean time, no can do. xD

_**I like this, but some slight exgrattion in candace's charector bugs me, but not a huge ammount. i love candace, so i am very weary of how she is shown in fics.**_

Thank you! I never thought of Candace's exaggeration, so I'm sorry if that bothered you. I just finished watching "Split Personality" when I made it first, and the Busting Candace was stuck in my mind so it carried with me throughout the fic. I love Candace as well, and the part I love from her is her overreacting and that's the comedy of the series. Sorry, I'll lessen it for the next one. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**GO, CANDACE, GO!**

* * *

><p><em>Honk, Honk.<em>

Candace and Stacy's heads peeked through the window and saw Linda's car momentarily approaching the garage. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped - she should _never _see that Remote-Controlled Automobile.

"Oh no, mom's home!" Candace hurriedly hid the hologram device under her pillow and looked at Stacy in panic, while the latter ran around the room in the same reaction.

"Candace," Stacy tried to calm down. "This is your moment. You choose between two things _quick_, and by _quick_, I mean 5 seconds. Are you gonna BUST the boys?"

Candace silenced. "Wait, there's nothing for me to choose for - "

"5 seconds is over! Candace, your mom's going to be in the backyard for half a minute!"

Candace's mind gets very confused, but after a _half a minute_, she finally made up her mind. "No, I can't bust my brothers. Not now."

Stacy rolled her eyes for wasting that _much _time, but she smiled and cheered over Candace as the latter hurriedly goes down the stairs and tries her best to hide the car from her mom.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Candace caught the sight of Linda in the kitchen, arranging the groceries and stuff.

"Oh, hi Candace," Linda ignored Candace's attitude towards her and continued with her work. "Look, I did well in cooking class today. I brought some of my own-made butter crepe I learned..."

"Mom! Mom!" Candace also ignored her and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you _ever_ go to the backyard! Never, ever!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you ever go to the backyard, _please_?" Candace insists as she pulled the curtains on the glass-sliding door, covering the backyard from the house.

"You know, telling me not to go to the backyard somehow makes me _want _to go to the backyard. I wonder why's that." Linda remarked and crossed her arms, staring at the ever-smiling Candace. "Tell me, Candace. Do you happen to be hiding something from me? Where's Phineas and Ferb?"

"W-W-What? Me? Hiding? Phineas? Ferb?" Candace nervously stated, her legs shaking and her whole body shivering. "Oh, NOOO... I will never hide something from you. And Phineas and Ferb are... They're... They're at Isabella's! Yeah! You know... Hanging out and playing like little kids do... Heheh..."

Linda raised an eyebrow _badly_. "That's _very _suspicious. I hadn't received even a single call from you regarding the boys, so I got worried. And now you're hiding something from me in the backyard, and never even bothering to look at what Phineas and Ferb are doing right now. Are you sure _you're _Candace?"

Candace was now sweating heavily. "W-What are you talking about? Of course I'm Candace! It's just that... I have prepared a surprise for... _Jeremy_, yeah, and I don't want anyone to see it. So... I hope you please understand me, mom!"

Linda stared suspiciously at Candace moments later, and was finally convinced. "Okay then. I'll be making a snack, so you better get Phineas and Ferb from Isabella's."

"Yes, yes mom..." Candace sighed in relief, and saw Stacy watching from the stairs, giving a thumbs up. Candace gave one too, but this still hasn't ended.

Candace then pulled Stacy from the stairs to the backyard and gave a very serious-looking face.

"Stacy, please do me a favor. Stay here and guard the automobile as I go fetch my brothers from across the street. You should never let _anyone_ see that... And by _anyone_, that includes MOM."

Stacy stared at her blankly, but however agreed. "O-kaay... Goodluck convincing your brothers!"

Stacy watches Candace cross the street and then made her own move by grabbing a huge cloth from nowhere and covers the automobile.

As Candace successfully crosses the street, she quickly knocks at the Garcia-Shapiro residence. Isabella's mom opened the door, and eagerly greets her.

"Oh, wow, Candace! It's been a while - you've grown so tall!"

"Uhh, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, it's just been... Oh yeah, it's _been _a while. But no, no..." Candace shook her head and went to the topic. "My brothers... Is Phineas and Ferb there?"

"Oh, they left fifteen minutes ago."

"What? Where?"

"Hmm..." Vivian thought for a while. "I heard them say something about a certain Fluffy Burger..."

"Fluffy Burger?" Candace widened her eyes, and finally realized. "Oh no, Jeremy!"

Candace then hurriedly left and ran throughout the street towards the Googolplex mall, leaving Vivian dumbstruck for a while.

. . .

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy..." Candace repeatedly uttered as she raced with herself throughout the whole mall, forgetting where the Slushy Burger stand was again. After moments of looking, she finally saw the handsome silhouette of a blond teenage boy handing burgers to customers.

"Jeremy!" Candace called out and hurriedly approached the counter. She ended panting heavily in front of him.

"Candace?" Jeremy's eyes widened and he snorted. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Candace continued panting. "H-Have you seen Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yeah, they just left."

"What?" Candace stomped her foot in anxiety, thinking that she'll look all over for them again and thinking what they _possibly _could've told Jeremy.

"Look, Candace..." Jeremy stated. "About what happened..."

_Oh my gosh_, Candace covered her mouth and ears, completely scared of what he'll say. What _nonsense _could her brothers ever told him? Will she still have at least a bit of dignity left? Will she be able to marry and have kids and live a happy life at all? Or worse... Is this the end of the world for her?

"Candace, Why did you ever do that? Didn't you ever think of my feelings? Why did you ruin the dress I gave you and the dress I crossed the mountains for? I thought you're a very kind and thoughtful girl, but you proved me wrong. I was wrong about you all the time... I-I'm tired of this. This is it, Candace. We're over. Goodbye FOREVER."

Nah, this is just her imagination. Of course this won't happen.

"Don't worry, Candace. It's completely all right; your brothers explained to me everything. An accident's an accident, you'll never know when it'll attack. And they were still kids so accidents are normal. My Suzy often commits those so I'm used to it."

Candace shook her head from that dreadful imagination of hers and was very glad of Jeremy's understanding. She couldn't believe Phineas and Ferb just talked to him about it and convinced him with it.

"Oh," Jeremy added, "But there's something unusual with your brothers. They're - I mean at least Phineas - like very sad of some sort... His all-smiles were completely gone and his cheerfulness wasn't ever present. I kinda felt they're complete strangers. Did something happen? Is it because of the incident?"

Candace's face turned blank in shock and realized that it's _worse _than she thought. She thought that the worst that could ever happen with her brothers was for them never to build things again, but she's wrong... The worst is for her brothers never to _smile _again.

"Y-Yeah, most likely..." Candace frowned. "Did they say where they're going?"

"Hmm... I think I heard Phineas say 'Let's go home.' "

_Home? _Candace didn't actually think that they'll already go back home that instant... Anyhow, she waved goodbye to Jeremy and rushed back to her house.

. . .

_Doofenshmirtz and Perry are Fighting!_

And yes, they _still _are. Perry attacked like this, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz defends like that, and vice versa. Well, it's all the usual manner.

Okay... So let's move on to the near-end of the fight. Perry upper-cuts Dr. Doofenshmirtz and sends him flying towards his huge Sewing Machine-inator, causing him to push a button and made it work.

When Dr. Doofenshmirtz came into his senses, he saw the machine shaking and working like mad. The scientist looked over the button he pushed and it's labeled 'Work and Work and Work until I Self-Destruct'.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Why did I ever design a button like that?"

Perry realized it at once and grabbed a grapnel from nowhere in him and shoots it towards his floating ship outside the building. He then grabbed Vanessa and the both of them swing through the ship, leaving the scientist working on the machine.

"W-Wait, where are you going, Perry the Platypus? Y-You can't leave me here!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sets himself for evacuating as well, but caught sight of his effortful dress for Vanessa and can't bother leaving it there. He _did _spend the whole night just for that.

. . .

Candace, in the meantime, finally arrived home and she saw Stacy in the backyard, ears on her cell phone.

"Stacy! Stacy! Are Phineas and Ferb here already?"

Stacy gets surprised a lot which caused her to turn off the phone, hanging up to whoever she's talking to.

"W-Wha?" Stacy stared at the panting Candace. "N-No, they haven't! At least, I think so..."

Candace grunted as she headed over the kitchen where she saw her mom almost finished making that snack.

Her mom realized Candace beside her, and that very moment, stated, "Candace, the boys called me earlier and they told me something about going to a school. As soon as they stop playing schooltime, tell them to go home; I'm going to be finished here anytime soon."

_Oh no_. So her brothers aren't here yet! But where could they be? What _school_?

Candace thought that they went back to Isabella's house again. But why would Phineas refer to it as 'home'? Candace just shook her head several times and ran back to Isabella's.

As soon as she arrived, she knocked like roaring thunder over Isabella's door, and like earlier, Vivian opened it.

"Why, Candace! You've grown so beautiful - "

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro! Is Phineas and Ferb back?"

Upon the question, she saw Isabella appear before them.

"Phineas and Ferb just left."

Candace's jaws dropped. Why can't she ever catch them?

"Listen, Candace," Isabella stated, as she signalled her mother inside. "Phineas and Ferb are definitely upset. Do you have any idea that they talked to Jeremy for you? Well, be thankful Jeremy's a nice guy, but still. They proclaimed that they'll never build anything anymore even if it means their lives. What they did today will be the last one... So I hope you're happy. You didn't even think of their feelings."

Candace's expression turned blank and completely dumbstruck. _What have I done?_

"No, no, no, Isabella... You're thinking it wrong!" Candace now awfully regrets what she did, and tries to convince Isabella with it. "Look, I really never meant to scold them, it's just... I really felt so bad when I saw the dress being ruined, so I can't hold myself but feel really furious... B-But, I never thought that they will really feel upset! I'm sorry... I promise I will make it up for them!"

Isabella raised her eyebrow. "Will you promise never to bust them again?"

Candace remained a little silent. She can't... Busting her brothers is already written on her destiny and that's what she's living for.

Isabella grunted when Candace remained very silent for a couple of minutes. Anyway, Isabella understood that silence and there's nothing for her to do with what Candace wanted to do, so fine.

"Go and follow them." Isabella then stated. "Phineas told me that he wanted to be alone... With _Ferb_. He can't stop himself from holding a wrench and from doing something, so he said something about _'heading to a Reformatory School' _to finally get this over with."

Candace covered her mouth and gasped. So _that's _what her mom meant about them going to a school. Who knows that they really asked permission about that.

"Isabella," Candace grabbed Isabella's shoulders. "Do you know, by instance, what a reformatory school is?"

Isabella thought for a while and nodded. "I think it's regarding a school teaching little kids..." Then her eyes widened and gasped as well. "Not... To... _Ever_... Do anything..."

Isabella then grabbed Candace's shoulders as well and shook her. "We _better _get to that school, Candace! Who knows what could happen to them?"

Candace agreed and the both of them headed back to Candace's house. They saw Stacy again talking to the phone, but ignoring her, they removed the cloth covering the automobile and get inside of it.

"W-Wait, Candace," Stacy surprisingly stared at them. "What are you doing?"

"Thanks for guarding the car, Stacy, but we're off to an emergency." Candace remarked as she tried to learn how to control the remote. She then called out for her mom. "MOM! Phineas and Ferb and I are going to be a _little _late! We're... Having so much fun!"

That lame excuse somehow convinced Linda from the kitchen. "Okay then, be back at four!"

Candace then eventually activated the automobile and wore on their seatbelts, and headed over that reformatory school she _thought_ she already knew of.

"I will never let the life that means so much to them stop just like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S EVERLASTING NOTE:<strong>

OH MAN! What reviews! Haha. Okay, give me a minute to inhale... Exhale... Breathe...

Okay. I believe I've gotten 53% of mixed reviews in Rotten Tomatoes. XD

I've made the fourth chapter at MIDNIGHT, so I understand why it's not really good like the earlier chapters were. When I woke up the next day, I was surprised myself of what happened. You can say I've done the same thing to this chapter as well. I thought I'll finish it today, but I guess there's one more chapter to go.

What's more, there's NO PHINEAS AND FERB in this chapter... But mostly Candace's. I feel a bit bad... Did I happen to lessen Candace's over-exaggeration here? I _did _try my best, so I hope so... ALSO, Doof and Perry's section is A LIIITTLE BIT outta the chapter, please never mind. I really did pay less attention to that one... I apologize to Doof and Perry fans out there! :( And another one... I'm sorry about my idea of sending them to the Reformatory School! T.T

Query query query...

_**Well, not to be a stickler, but I did notice few mistakes, such as Isabella should have said 'no' instead of yes. Not to hate Candace, but sometimes she did seem a bit harsh.**_

Whew, first of all, thank you SO MUCH for detailing things out! And for the compliments... And criticism... Thank you!

Although I don't quite understand what mistake Isabella's line was. Could you point it out for me? Thank you! And yeah, I could understand your feelings about Candace. I do hope I happen to gradually lessen Candace's exagg here now. :)

_**The B-Plot with Doofenshmirtz and Perry is a good one. The way the characters are being portrayed in a way faithful to the show, with your own twist.**_

Thank you thank you! I promised myself that all my fanfics will remain faithful to all the shows they're based on... With yes, my own twists. I do hope I remained it at that. :)

_**The candace haters in the reviews bug me.**_

_** But anyway, i noticed that most of this is sorta stacy's fault...being a big stacy fanboy, this made me weep.**_

FIRST LINE: LOL. xD

SECOND LINE: Ohh... I'm sorry about that! Anyhow, I never thought you're a boy! Haha. Thanks for subscribing... But I do apologize about Stacy's intimate change of character. But yeah, you can say it _is _a little bit of Stacy's fault, but I'll point out that it is because of Stacy what this fic's ending is going to be about, and she's the way why the siblings will get together again. :)

_**But anyway glad you will lessen the exaggeration. And you're right about the busting. Would the cyotye stop trying to catch the road runner? No.**_

Yeah, you got that right! I do hope that I manage to lessen it with this chapter... T.T

_**Honestly, I felt that the last chapter is better than this one... well, just a bit. But still, I love when a fanfic writes about a character behaving in contrast of their normal behaviour. In this fanfic, it shows Phineas giving up and crying, CRYING! That's the first one in this whole series!**_

Thank you for saying your criticisms gently, I really appreciate it. :) Yeah, Phineas cries, but I kinda desperately tried hard not to show it. LOL. haha. I'm glad how you can point those out! :D

_**Although I'm not quite interested in the Doofenshmirtz plot in any P&F fanfic (I usually skipped that part if it's too long), but in this fanfic, my mind told me; "Just read this part, it's not that bad". And guess what? It is (written in italic) quite good. Especially the two Evil Jingles (or at least that's what the peoples in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki called it) that actually rhymes with the actual jingle. And, I can't imagine Vanessa wearing a girly dress! XD**_

Aww, really? Because of that review of yours, I kinda spent lesser attention to the Doof and Perry section a little bit. LOL. XD But it's all right, it'll end the next chapter already. And about the evil jingles (yeah, that's what they really call it) I spent so hard thinking of that! Haha. Nah, just kidding. And yeah, Vanessa shouldn't wear a girly dress at all. XD

_**But, I spotted a grammar mistake. The sentence "Perry, already a half an hour trapped, yawned" should have been "Perry, already half an hour trapped" (I'm sorry, but I'm too focused in the details). This is my version of the line: "Perry, already trapped for half an hour, yawned". Correct me if that's wrong.._**. But, somehow the phrase that Phineas said at the end of the fanfic bugged me because my mind was set to think that he won't do anything, anymore.**_  
><strong>_

Oh yeah, I spotted that too! I worked on it already and edited it and the last sentence. Don't worry, I still remained to the fact that they will never do anything, maybe until the end. But if my idea of them going to the Reformatory school is kinds getting a bit far, don't worry. I'm insane at that time as well. xD

_**Oh yeah, I like the "Phineas and Ferb - Summer Belongs to You!" reference.**_

Woah you noticed! Thanks! I just thought of making a little parody of it. :)

**_And to Mr./Ms. Anonymous Reviewer Amber..._**

I don't quite get what you reviewed... You pointed out the individual characteristics of the characters in what you said**** that's causing the series to get messed up, but I don't kinda think of how's that related to my story. But I love how you pointed those out! It gives me a fabulous idea for the next one! Thank you! :)

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH. Why do I feel like the "Author's Section" is longer than the actual story itself? O.o SO sorry about that! Just ignore this section! (yeah right. XD)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS IT!**

* * *

><p>This is gonna be a <em>long <em>ride to the nearest Reformatory School they know. Isabella's gripping tightly on a nearby handle as the harsh driver, Candace, remote-controls the car in fast speed.

"C-Candace," Isabella can now foresee what would happen if Candace continued racing with herself. "What do you say if we slow down? We don't want to catch so much attention, do we...?"

"I don't care if we catch everyone's attention," Candace replied, focused deeply on what she's doing. "We _need _to get Phineas and Ferb _right now_!"

Isabella just nodded. She can't do anything anyway, she knows if Candace decides something, it's now or never.

After they zigzagged their way throughout the woods, Candace realized something. "Say, Isabella... I didn't mean that I don't believe you, but I know my brothers well and I don't think they'll go to some Reformatory School that very moment without even telling mom and dad... _Personally_. And without even telling me too. I know very well that even if they decided not to build things anymore, they will somehow change their mind after a couple of days."

Isabella shook her head anxiously. "I have no idea too, but he did tell me that he really felt regret and sad when he ruined your dress, since you even managed to yell at them like that. Thinking that doing nothing will be the only thing for them to make it up to you, they forced themselves to study in that school. THAT'S WHAT I KNOW."

Candace suddenly slowed down. No, for her brothers to be doing nothing... That'll _definitely _NOT make her happy! Aside from Jeremy, her brothers always busy in the backyard (and busting them) is her happiness. And there's one thing for sure: he will _never _let go of that happiness.

Suddenly, Isabella pointed something outside - they're getting close to that Reformatory School. Candace then noticed a bus nearby, and that's when she saw two boys from that bus window...

"Phineas! Ferb!"

. . .

_Doofenshmirtz's Invention is Self-Destructing!_

...In twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen...

"No, no, wait!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he even found the time to pack his things and leave his building. He then caught sight of Perry and Vanessa flying away from the building, saying his beloved catchphrase...

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

But even though it's Perry who caused the invention to self-destruct [even if it is _HIS _fault because he even placed a self-destruct button there on the first place (which he always does in all of his inventions)], at least the platypus considered on saving Vanessa. He's a little satisfied with that... Even if he's left there.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz headed to his backup invention, The Escape Ship In Case The First Machine Self Destructs-inator, an escape ship in case his Sewing Machine-inator self destructs (well _DUH._ xD) which happened. He managed to escape from his building the very moment it explodes... But thinking his nemesis is going to use Vanessa for revenge on him, he then proceeded to follow after him.

. . .

Back to the A-Plot...

_"...Phineas...! Ferb..."_

Phineas, along with Ferb of course, suddenly turned their heads while the bus they're riding zooms away towards the school.

"Do you hear something, Ferb?"

Ferb shrugs.

"Hmm. I could've sworn I heard Candace's voice." Phineas silenced for a moment. "Nah, I don't think she'll bother to follow us all the way here. Isabella maybe? Nah, she don't have a car and she can't drive all the way here. Maybe they joined together to follow us all the way here, but as I said, they haven't any cars to begin with. Unless..."

Ferb muttered. "The Remote-Controlled Automobile."

"Hmm." Phineas leaned his head over the window, realizing. "You have a point... But nah, the brake's not working so they probably won't use it."

Ferb just stared at him blankly.

"Uhm," Phineas obliviously scratched his head. "Didn't I tell Candace via hologram message about it?"

Ferb then shook his head.

"Oh." Phineas leaned over the window again, ignoring it. "Oh well, it's all right, you know Candace... She won't never bother to use that."

And _AT THE SAME TIME..._

"Phineas! Ferb!" Candace continuously yelled, poking her head out of the car window... Hoping for her brothers to at least notice that. But the bus is faster than they are, and the cars' motors are adding to the noise, so... No can do.

Once they're nearing the huge 'school', Candace immediately pushed the 'brake' button on the remote-control, in hoping no one would never notice an automobile following the bus... But it turned out the opposite.

"Wait, the brakes won't work!"

Isabella's eyes widened in shock, but then her sense of quick-thinking gave her an idea to at least... Make them survive.

"Candace, hold on to me!"

Isabella pulled out her Fireside Girls sash from her pocket and it elastically wound over a nearby branch. She grabbed Candace and the both of them gushed over the bushes, leaving the running car crashing over the walls of the Reformatory School. They then stared on the destroyed car blankly from the bushes.

"Well..." Candace stated after a minute of tensed silence. "You can say I've already gotten my revenge on them, right...?"

Isabella just glared.

And another _MEANWHILE..._

The Head of the Reformatory School (who is as bigger than the refrigerator and smaller than the biggest refrigerator) and the rest of the children heard the disturbing noise from the other side of the building and went to see it. They caught sight of the automobile on small fire, completely destroyed in pieces. The Head raised an eyebrow and suspected _someone _is here besides them.

Phineas and Ferb then also caught sight of their automobile and immediately recognized it.

"Hey Ferb, isn't that our Remote-Controlled Automobile?"

The Head turned his head to the two _innocent _boys and stormed over them. He picked them up and glared.

"Speak up!" The Head roared over their faces. "Or suffer the depths of my GLARE!"

Phineas just stared at him blankly and looked at Ferb. "Sir, we have no idea what you're talking about."

"OF COURSE YOU DO! You said that THAT car is yours. How on earth did you use it from the bus?"

Phineas shrugged. "I don't know either. How 'bout you, Ferb?"

Ferb shrugged as well.

"Sorry sir, Ferb and I have no idea about it." Phineas thought for a while and suddenly thought of a _possible _answer. "Maybe Candace did it. Or Isabella...? No, no, no... Maybe the both of them?"

The Head was somehow convinced with his answer and dropped the two boys down as he headed to search for people named _Candace _and _Isabella_.

And those people named Candace and Isabella, hidden near them by the bushes, slapped their foreheads. _Why can't Phineas keep his mouth SHUT?_

Candace have no choice but to finally appear since The Head will immediately find them anyway. She dragged Isabella with her and ran towards the kids, heading directly towards Phineas and Ferb.

"Woah, Candace!" Phineas exclaimed as he saw his sister just racing towards them. He realized that The Head is also running after them, which is mere faster. Phineas slapped his forehead as well, muttering to Ferb, "Why can't I keep my mouth SHUT?"

The Head managed to catch them _bare-handed _and attempts to squeeze them. "You kids have nowhere to go... But SERVE to my school!"

The screams of the girls bothered Phineas. Candace and Isabella just came over to uhm - _rescue _him of some sort, but instead he let them be captured. Thinking the only way to save them is to build something in the matter of seconds, he called over to Ferb and the other kids, and they immediately proceed to build.

Candace, despite their screams, noticed Phineas building something (that is, _very _quickly) and she suddenly felt happiness running through her. But this isn't the time to be happy... She's still captured and about to be squeezed.

"Candace! Isabella!"

The Head turned his head down to wear the noise came from... It's Phineas, with his world-record _machine_ which was just made in two minutes. It's not that hard to make really, so it's not _that _impossible. That machine's just consisting of a plank and a couple of huge rocks on one side of the plank. Phineas and Ferb immediately stepped over the other side and the rocks flew ahead on The Head of the school, injuring him and causing him to drop Candace and Isabella down.

"Phineas!" Isabella ran towards the boys and hugged them. "You just made another 'invention' despite your promises not to!"

Phineas smiled a bit since he _did _made one, but a little upset because he broke his only promise to himself. He then saw a teary-eyed Candace standing in front of him.

"Candace..." Phineas whispered which only Candace can hear, "I-I... We're..."

"No, Phineas," Candace shook her head and presented him open arms. "_I'm _sorry. It's really _my _fault in the first place. Stacy told me I accidentally left the dress on the backyard that time so of course, you guys won't think that there's a dress there in the first place. I-I'm sorry, Phineas. Ferb. You really sacrificed your passion just for me, so I'm so honored and at the same time very sad... It's because I really never wanted you to stop building things. The Phineas and Ferb I know always fills the backyard with crazy stuff which always disappears... The Phineas and Ferb I admire are never running out of imaginations... The Phineas and Ferb I care about are always oblivious in all the things around them... And the Phineas and Ferb I LOVE are going to use their passion to help everyone around them. I love you, Phineas and Ferb, my irreplaceable brothers. You're the best brothers in the whole world."

Phineas, along with _Ferb_, didn't realize that they're already shedding tears. They smiled as if there's no tomorrow, and didn't hesitate to run over Candace and the three share a very sweet hug. The crowd of kids, with Isabella, are now sobbing as well, and then cheered over the Flynn-Fletcher siblings.

But don't go away, _IT STILL HASN'T ENDED! _Unknown to all of them, the Head of the school reawakens and captures Ferb. He picked the quiet boy up and attempted to - well - squeeze him as well.

"Ferb!" Phineas, Isabella and Candace called on to him, but the expressionless Ferb just stared at The Head. They have _no _idea what Ferb really feels in this kind of situation.

"Oh no, you can't." Candace suddenly scoffed out loud to The Head, strongly pointing a finger straight at him. And that finger means WAR. "Put my brother down, buddy! Trust me... You won't want to answer to me!"

The Head raised an eyebrow. "You really think a pipsqueak like you could beat me to bits? It's so funny I could die of laughing!"

Candace groaned. "Yeah, that's what I want. You _could _start laughing now!"

While The Head really _is _laughing, she grabbed a piece of metal from the destroyed automobile with fire on it and aimed it at The Head's hands. She threw it on the air and burned the hand, which caused him to let go of Ferb and fall down over Candace's arms. Phineas proceeded to placing huge rocks again on the plank and stepped over it, sending the rocks flying over The Head's head and knocked him unconscious.

The rest of the kids cheered to their _success_, in which they also have no idea why they helped Phineas and Candace in knocking him out (since their parents sent them here), but... Oh well.

"Ferb! Ferb!" Candace, on the other hand, holds an unconscious Ferb in her arms. "Oh, please wake up... Don't leave me! No, no! _WHAT HAVE I DONE_...?"

Phineas smiled. "Relax, Candace. Ferb's not dead."

Candace felt a small hand hold hers, and she saw Ferb smiling. She smiles as well, and the two hug tightly. And that moment, Ferb have a sudden thought of hugging Vanessa too.

_SUDDENLY_, out from nowhere, Vanessa came falling from the sky, right over Ferb's arms.

"Oh my gosh..." Vanessa opened her eyes in fear, and is a bit surprised to see Ferb. "F-Ferb?"

"Vanessa." The boy just stared at her blankly, but is (of course) feeling completely opposite inside.

And then Perry came landing on Phineas' arms, in which the latter cry out, "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

Candace suddenly rolled her eyes, getting back to her old self again. She then ranted sarcastically, "Okay, so you guys had what you wanted from the sky. Now, it's my turn. I would jump for joy if a dress I could wear for my date with Jeremy tomorrow would fall from the sky!"

THAT VERY MOMENT, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, still on his escape ship, started to panic since he cannot find where Perry and Vanessa could've gone to. And because of that panicking, he accidentally drops the effortful dress he made.

And that effortful dress he made came falling over Candace's arms, which made her like... drop her eyeballs in shock.

"Hmm." Candace stared at the colorful girly dress and glanced at Phineas and Ferb. "I don't know how you guys did it, but I'm starting to LOOOVE it. This dress is perfect! Thank you, Phineas and Ferb! So, anybody wants a snack from the Flynn-Fletcher house? Mom just made crepe!"

All of them cheered and rode over the bus of the Reformatory School.

Phineas then looked at Ferb. "I don't mind breaking the fourth wall, but I kinda love this story especially the last part." He then gave a thumbs up to him and smiled. "Oh yeah, I don't know how you did it, but nice job on making things fall from the sky, bro."

"Actually, I - "

"Come on, Ferb. We don't want Candace yelling at us again."

**..THE ENDDDD..**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE (FINALLY!):<strong>

And thus, the story has ended. Flames about the ending are welcome. Feel free to curse me, throw insults at me or anything. I won't be answering anyway. XD

Nah, just kidding. But really, FLAMES are welcome. I'm sure 9.9 out of 10 never liked the ending I made, but I hope you'll still review guys. At least I want to know what you feel. I'll just PM you if you still have questions you want answered.

Okay... Just to answer a few queries:

_**The exgrattion is lessed, but it seems like phin has some issues if one scolding makes him head to this school.**_

Well, yeah, I guess you're right... Because of Candace's 'harshness' on the earlier chapters, I made Phin go to that school... But I hope I recovered it with the ending. ;)

_**And, actually I'm quite confused about the absence of the phrase "A/N: I would like to see your expression at this part. It'll be priceless" after the part when Candace imagined Jeremy breaking up with her (that phrase came from some other fanfic, if I'm not mistaken).**_

Aww man! I'm starting to like you, ya know? XD Yeah, that phrase might come from another fanfic... But I DID think of putting a phrase like that! And I really wanted to know about how you guys feel about that part since I thought to give a little _twist _with how Jeremy will react with it. But... I thought "if you guys really had a priceless reaction with that part, I'm sure you'll include it in your reviews." And you and **. **just did that! xD

_**However, I felt a little guilt when you said that you decreased the length of Dr. D and Perry because of my comment. On second thought, why would he made that (self-destruct) button if he don't want it to be destroyed?**_

About the first one, it's all right. It's not really because of your comment, I'm not that of a Doof and Perry fan either and I kinda get bored whenever I come to their part, but I try my best to make it look interesting (and at least, funny). So don't worry... I'm also glad you mentioned something a reader could've felt while reading my story.

The second one... Almost every invention he makes mostly contain a self-destruct button, right? Just thought of including it here, and giving it an interesting name. :)

_**That's quite unbelieveable because your writing is so- good for anyone who wrote at midnight. I would like to know where you live on Earth, so I opened your profile page. Oh, so you live in the Philippines! That's not that far...**_

Haha, LOL. I did make the last chapter at midnight... You know, with coffee and such. And oh my, you really think my writing's so good? Ohmygod I love you now! Thank you! I really thought it turned out really lame since I wrote it at midnight, and I cant believe you still liked it! Thank you so much! Yep, I live in the Philippines, and it's not that far from Malaysia. ;)

And BTW, thanks for reviewing for my Apollo story. I kinda thought a lot of what you said there, and I'm like... "Oh, he's right!" sorry about that. X(

_**Hiya! I'm still so happy u liked ma comments lol I think I'll try to get an account here then I wanna be friends with u lol btw I'm a mrs not a mr XD btw ur doing an awesome job on the story even I don't really like phineas and ferb lol I can't wait to see da next chappie :D**_

Wow! I've met another friend! Please do make an account! I would want to be friends with you too! Thank you for the compliments, Mrs. Amber! I'll be looking forward to be your friend. :)

* * *

><p>That's all everyone, it's nice being with you in the past six chapters. Thank you and good bye. :)<em><strong><br>**_


End file.
